Teen Moms
by Erik9393
Summary: During a battle with a villain, Clover is regressed into a child, and Sam and Alex have to take care of her until a cure is found. This was a request from Boris Yeltsin.
1. Chapter 1

**During a battle with a villain, Clover is regressed into a child, and Sam and Alex have to take care of her until a cure is found.**

 **I do not own the TV show or it's characters.**

 **This was requested by Boris Yeltsin.**

* * *

 _9 am Saturday_

All three of the girl's alarm clocks went off. They all squealed in delight as they headed towards the living room, not bothering to change out of their pajamas.

"I'm so excited for the summer!" Clover exclaimed. "A whole weekend of watching classic movies to start off the summer!" Sam said. "Which should we watch first?" Alex wondered.

Before anyone can answer they felt a rumbling. "Uh oh. This isn't good." Sam said. All three girls were sucked into the fish tank.

"Can't we go one weekend without being WHOOP'd?" Clover shouted. They landed roughly on the couch.

"Hello Spies." Jerry replied in his usual British accent. "What was so important that you had to take us from having a fun weekend watching movies?" Sam demanded.

"There have been a strange occurrence in England." Jerry said while playing a video. "Someone is turning adult humans into babies." he explained.

"Who would do such a terrible thing?" Clover wondered. "I have no idea. Which is why I need you three spies to investigate." Jerry said. "Here are your gadgets: The Ex Powder, The Jetpack Backpack, The Expandable Cable Bungee Belt, and The Wind Tunnel 3000 Tornado Blast Hair Dryer."

"Don't worry Jerry. We'll get him/her in no time." Sam said.

 _Later_

The three spies landed in the streets of England. "What a lovely day in England." Alex said.

"I know right." Clover replied. They walked for a little more when Clover spotted a red and while striped dress behind a store window. "Ohh. This dress would definitely display my flawless figure." she said, as she imagined being on the cover of a bunch of the top fashion magazines. Though the image didn't last long.

"We can shop till we drop. _After_ we catch the bad guy." Sam pointed out.

They turned a corner, and stopped in there tracks when they saw about a dozen babies, crying, crawling, or laying down on their backs.

"What in the world?" Sam wondered, feeling shocked. "Aww. Don't they look so cute?" Alex replied, picking one up. "Whose a cute little baby?" she said in that coochie voice, cradling it in her arms.

Sam looked up and saw a shadowy figure on the rooftop of a building. "Hey. Up there!" Sam exclaimed. The person started run. "He's getting away." Alex said. "Not if I can help it." Clover replied, taking out her Ex Powder and changing in her red catsuit.

"Clover wait!" Sam shouted, but Clover already got a head start. The mystery person was already two buildings ahead of her, but Clover was determined not to let him/her get away.

She saw him/her drop down in an alley. She dropped down but couldn't find him/her.

She walked towards the end of the alley, trying to catch her breath. 'Maybe I should've waited for Sam and Alex.' she thought to herself.

There was a sound. Before Clover could react, a blinding light came towards her.

Sam and Alex we're walking, searching for Clover when they heard a loud scream. "That sounded like Clover." Sam said. Both girls used their Ex Powders to change into their catsuits and made a dead sprint to the alley way.

They saw a baby. It had blonde hair similar to Clover's. Both girls' eyes went wide. "It's Clover!" They both shouted. Alex picked her up. "She looks so cute." she complimented.

Sam looked at the ground and saw a strand of hair. "We better head back to WHOOP and analyze this strand of hair. And figure out how to change Clover back to her right age." she said.

 **There was the first chapter. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2 (Redo)

**This is a redo of chapter 2. I made a few changes in the third chapter and I guess I ended up putting it in the second chapter slot by accident. Oops.**

Sam and Alex headed back to WHOOP to see Jerry.

"Sam and Alex. You're back. Where's Clover?" He said. He noticed they brought a baby. "And who's this cute little fella?" he wondered.

"Jerry. This is Clover." Sam said. Jerry's eyes went wide. "Really? What happened?" Jerry asked. "She was chasing this person and was transformed into a baby." Sam replied.

"We believe it's the same person that's been turning people into infants." Alex suggested. "We found a strand of hair." Sam added, handing it to Jerry.

"I'll have WHOOP analyze this. As well as make an antidote to have Clover back to normal." Jerry said. "Wait. What are we suppose to do about Clover?" Sam wondered.

"You'll just have to take care of her until the antidote is complete." Jerry said.

 _Sometime later_

Both Sam and Alex are back at the beach house. "How am I suppose to take care of Clover? I don't know how to be a parent." Sam asked herself.

She looked up and saw Alex cradling Cover in her arms. "Since when were you so good with kids?" Sam asked.

"I used to babysit kids back at home before I came to the states." Alex said. "Don't worry. It'll be okay. I'll always be here for you." she added.

"Thanks Alex. I'm so glad to have a great friend like you." Sam greeted before they hugged.

Sam sniffled and noticed something smelled bad. "Alex. I think Clover needs a new diaper." Sam said. "Don't worry. I got diapers in the pantry." Alex said.

Sam raised her eyebrows. "When did we have diapers in the house?" she wondered. "Oh I was looking after a married couple's child while they were visiting a friend, and I went and bought diapers. You and Clover went to the beach that day." Alex said before heading to the kitchen.

Sam leaned back on the couch and smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Both Sam and Alex decided to take baby Clover to the park. "Wow. Look at all those children." Sam replied, seeing at least a dozen children all over the playground.

"I know. Don't they all look so cute!" Alex said. Alex carried Clover over to the sandbox, where there were three other children. Alex played with Clover while Sam took a seat on a bench.

Sam takes out her ex powder and called Jerry. "Oh hey Sam. How's the parent life?" he asked. "Swell. Listen, have you made an antidote for Clover?" she asked.

"Not even close." Jerry replied. "What do you mean?" she wondered. "Come on Sam. I can't just put in random chemicals and assume it's gonna work." he let out a sigh. "I will continue working on it. Just be patient."

Sam put her ex powder back in her pocket. She see's Alex laughing with Clover as she pushes her on a toddler swing. The sight brought a smile on her own face.

"Is that your child?" Sam heard a woman's voice. She turned around to see an older woman with a stroller. She had dark brown hair. "Oh uh. Yes. I mean, I'm not her mother, I'm... her niece." Sam answered. "Her real parents are visiting relatives in England." she added.

"What's her name?" the woman then asked. "Her name is Clo-" she stopped herself. Then she thought of another name. "-arise. Clarice." she replied. "So what your name?" she then asked.

"I'm Denise. And this is my nine month old son Benjamin." Denise replied, picking up her child, who was sleeping. Sam couldn't help how adorable he looked. He was starting to have hair on his head. The same color as his mother's.

"Whose that over there. Pushing Clarice on the swing?" Denise asked. "Oh that's my best friend Alex. She's helping me out." Sam replied.

"She seems to love children just as much as you do." Denise replied. "She most likely does." Sam said. "If you like you could bring Clarice over to my place and she and Benjamin could have a play date."

"Oh, um. I don't know..." Sam said, feeling a little nervous. "Saaaammm! Clover puked on me!" Alex whined. "Clover?" "Uh... Clover is her nickname." Sam said.

Denise took out a pen and paper and wrote something on it. "Well think about my offer." she said before giving Sam the piece of paper, which had Denise's address and phone number on it.

"What did she want?" Alex asked. "She talked to me about the possibility of Clarice and her son Benjamin having a play date at her house." Sam said. "Who's Clarice?" Alex wondered.

"It's what I decided to call Clover." then she leaned into Alex's ear. "Until Jerry can turn Clover back to normal her name will be Clarice as long as she's a baby."

"Okay then. Can we go home so I can change clothes?" Alex asked. "Sure. Whatever." Sam said.

 **Sorry for this being a short chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the fourth chapter to this story. Enjoy.**

Sam is at the supermarket picking up baby stuff. She had to bring Clover-or Clarice- with her. She's started to get use to being a mother to Clover. She thought she would be very nervous and a bit disoriented. But with Alex's experience with kids, helping her out, has made things a bit easier.

Sam takes out a list. "Let's see, diapers, baby powder, baby food, baby clothes, baby toys... Jeez! This is a lot!" she replied.

She continued walking before she bumped into a woman with black hair, causing her to drop her purse. "Oh. I'm so sorry." Sam said. "No it's okay. I wasn't looking where I was going." the woman replied.

After helping the woman with her purse, Sam said "I hope I didn't hurt you." The woman gave Sam a warm smile. "Oh no. Not at all." she said. "My name is Ruby by the way." she said. She seemed real young. "My name is Sam." she greeted.

"I see you're looking for some baby supplies." Ruby replied. "Yeah." "It's a couple of isles to the right." she said. "Okay thanks." Sam greeted.

"And whose this precious little angel?" Ruby asked. "That's Clarice." Sam said. "Is she your daughter?" Ruby wondered. "No. She's my niece. Her parents are in England." she said.

"Well it's nice to be a parent. Speaking of which, I'm gonna be one real soon." Ruby replied. She lifted up her shirt a little, and Sam's eyes went wide as she saw a small bump on Ruby's stomach. "You're pregnant?" Sam wondered.

"Four months. Still don't know if it will be a boy or a girl." Ruby said. "Well I hope for nothing but the best for you." Sam said before walking away.

After she put some stuff in her cart, she felt her cell phone vibrating. It was her mother.

"Be a good girl and be quiet for a few minutes. And maybe I'll give you a treat." she whispered to Clover.

"Hey mom." Sam replied. "Sam! How's my precious daughter doing?" Gabriella, Sam's mother, asked.

"Oh I'm doing good. Just soaking in some sun." Sam replied. "Good. Because I'm calling to let you know I'm coming over for a visit! Isn't that exciting?" Gabriella exclaimed.

Sam's mind froze, her eyes went wide. "Uh Sam? You still there?" Sam shook her head and said "Oh yeah I'm still here." "Ok. Good. I'll be there in a few days." Gabriella said. "That's nice. Can't wait. Well got to go. Love you." Sam said before hanging up, in deep panic.

 _Later_

Alex is getting herself a cold water bottle from the fridge after running a bunch of laps around the house. She had just taken her first sip when she heard the front door open.

She went to the living room and saw Sam putting Clover in her crib. "Alex. I need to tell you something." she replied.

Both girls went into the kitchen. "What is it?" Alex asked. "My mom called. She says she's going to come by to visit in three days!" Sam replied, frantic.

"Aww. That's so sweet!" Alex said. "Yeah. It would be, if Clover wasn't a baby!" Sam said. "What am I gonna tell her?" she wondered.

"Why don't you just tell her Clover went to be with her mother?" Alex suggested. "You think she'll believe that?" Sam asked.

"We'll just tell her that she and her mother went to the Bahamas for a couple of weeks." Alex said. "What if she tries to call Clover's mom?"

"We'll tell her they would have their cell phones turned off that they don't want to be disturbed." Alex replied.

"Alex! You're amazing!" Sam said as she gave her a hug. She pulled away quickly as she got a whiff. Plugging her nose, she says "You need a shower."

"Yeah I know. I should take one right now." Alex said as she headed towards her bedroom.

 **There was a fourth chapter. Let me know what you think.**

 **Also: I'm thinking of doing a Victorious-Totally Spies crossover in the near future. Once I'm finished with this story I will get to working on it.**


End file.
